A photovoltaic device can be manufactured by forming one or more layers of material adjacent to substrate. The materials can include semiconductor materials or metals, for example. Layers can be formed by suitable deposition methods. Past manufacturing processes have been lacking in that they do not include effective means for measuring vapor flux properties of materials being deposited.